Enzo likes vampire barbie
by maytesalvatore
Summary: Thanks to Damon, Enzo meet Caroline at the Grill... a drabble. one chapter. How I imagine it.
1. Chapter 1

_I saw the picture of Michael and Candice, and I couldn't help myself so I write this ENZOLINE or CAROLENZO? Yeah.. this one shot. _

_OMG! BTW, I speak Spanish, so if there are some errors in the grammar I'm really sorry. :3 I'm learning. _

_**BTW! I know that could be the possibility that Margaret forbes was EEnzo's Maggie?. But I will let that to another one shot.**_

_**This is totally different, like a bad Enzo. Maybe a jerk? xD and meet Caroline at the grill. **_

_**ENJOY.**_

**At the Grill**

* * *

"So this is the Grill" Enzo said scanning the place.

"Oh come on mate, suck it up and enjoy it" Damon smirked.

"And what do you suggest mate?"

"Well, you can find a hot girl here, maybe dance, touch, have sex, and then drain her until she dies. Call It our celebration that Aaron is dead." Damon began to clap his hands.

"That's the Damon I've always missed." Enzo smile devilish and the he spot someone at the bar, his eyes darkening faster.

"Besides how long since a woman was wrapped in your waist screaming your name?" Damon teased, but Enzo was focus on something…

"Earth to Enzo" Damon said.

"hello?" he insisted and follow Enzo's eyes and then his jaws drop. At the bar was Caroline in a hot skinny red dress.

He remembers that her brother was out with her, but he couldn't imagine that the place could be the grill. What? he need to stop this.

"What the hell, Oh no.. no.. no.. she is trouble, she hates me so she will hate you." Damon grabbed Enzo's hand but he push him away.

"She is like an angel waiting to the dark" he smiled.

"What? BLONDIE? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!" Damon almost screamed.

"Do you know her? I want her" Enzo was so anxious.

"NO! SHE IS EVIL, BTW you're wasting your time. Let's get out of here" Stefan will kill Damon, no that he cares, but he doesn't want trouble.

"Why So protective around her? I thought you didn't care about anyone?" Enzo said still focus on Caroline.

"Is not her, is my brother, she is his best friend so find another girl, maybe like a hot red hair."

"But I want blonde, and when I said blonde I mean I WANT THAT BLONDE" Enzo said pointing at Caroline.

"That blonde is listening" say a sweet voice from the bar, Enzo couldn't stop himself from grinning. His angel was talking.

Enzo approached her, slowly like a lion. Scanning her curves, her long legs, how her curls get lost in her breasts. He was getting hard.

"Hello beautiful" he said next to her ear. He could notice that she shivered, but suddenly she composed herself.

"Someone cut your tongue darling?" he said sitting next to her.

"If you want… I can check your mouth" he remark hitting a nerve on her.

"Seriously?" she said annoyed.

Bingo, he thought.

"So she talks! One shot for that!" he drunk her shot.

"Hey that was my shot!"

"Let me buy you another" Enzo offered touching her hands, so fucking sensually.

"No.. don't worry. I'm leaving!" she spat.

Enzo saw her leaving, wait a second she is leaving, Go for her. He told himself.

"Wait!" Enzo felt bad, he knows how to be a perfect gentleman but today he was just a jerk. Stupid hormones. He reached for her and stop her pulling her next to him by and arm around her waist.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU ASSHOLE?" she screamed ready to slap him.

"Sharp tongue… oh God, I want you" he was leaning closer and she was not pulling away.

"Oh screw yourself" she scowled and try to break free.

"Maybe you can help me, and trust me. You will be begging for more." He was pulling her closer.

"LET HER ALONE" a voice said from behind them. It was Stefan Salvatore. Damon was right.

"I told you" Damon sang from other part of the grill, he was laughing hard.

"So the youngest Salvatore came for the damsel in danger. Actually she wasn't in danger so I suggest you LEAVE." He growl. Walking now to Stefan and leaving Caroline alone.

"I'll leave, but first. STAY AWAY FROM CAROLINE!" Stefan was protecting her best friend, he knew Enzo was like Damon. He wanted the best for Caroline.

"Stefan, just let's get out of here." Stefan relaxed when he felt Caroline's hand on his shoulder.

Caroline glared at Enzo and turned to leave with Stefan.

After a minute Damon approached Enzo.

"Oh that puppy face, it suits you mate. Anyway I told youuuuuu." He was enjoying the moment. "Let's get some girls."

"Oh no… like I said, I want her… I will not stop until I have her begging for make her come undone." Enzo said with a face that only Damon knew. He was now so into get the baby vampire Barbie.

Suddenly Enzo go to the opposite of the Grill.

"Hey hey.. where are you going?" Damon followed him.

"To find another blonde and think that is her." He said smirking, the game is just starting.

"What the hell is that fucking thing with barbie and bad guys?" Damon sight.

* * *

hope you like it :3 don't be mean :3 reviews are wellcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! I wanna say **thank you so much,** for the lovely support. You know I ship Caroline with E.V.E.R.Y.O.N.E. hahaha and it's beautiful to see that you like this Enzoline fanfiction.

It was an honor to be the FIRST FANFICTION ENZOLINE! Wow I was like… "omg really? Seriously?"

So, I see people like this and want me to continue this.. so:

**I'M GONNA MAKE A SEQUEL : "I light to my darkness"**

When Enzo will have flash backs about MAGGY, he will realize that Maggy was Margaret Forbes and Caroline is her granddaughter.

And you know that I can't help it so in the fiction we will have daroline and steroline too haha as friendships of course! Maybe klaroline could be that Klaus would be jealous? Yeah something like that. Anyway, the topic is ENZOLINE so ^^ hope you enjoy it.

Oh when I publish it I will put it here, hopefully it will be today at night. Because I'm working in the new update of CHANGING THE FUTURE & INLOVE WITH MY OFFLINE FRIEND "_ (or my lovely beta Evy will KILL ME lol)_ if you are a KLAROLINE and KALIJAH shipper read it!

**Take care… love you guys!**

**Mayte =)**


	3. sequel is READY

.

.

.

HELLO! Beautiful people just wanted to tell you 3 things:

*** THANK YOU SO MUCH for your lovely support.**

*** I POSTED THE SEQUEL to this fanfiction :** it's called _"**A GREAT BIG WORLD**_**."** You can check it on my profile.

*** HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

Hope you love it. LOVE YOU SO MUCH.

**Take care.**

Mayte.


End file.
